


Fool

by tfscout



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfscout/pseuds/tfscout
Summary: Scout gets into some trouble, and he needs help - more specifically, a doctors help.





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my boyfriend for editing dis shit

"Medic…" Scout's strained voice echoed through the room, his long breaths the only noise talking back to him.

“Man..” He said to himself, just wanting to hear something - even if it was his own voice. He knew he shouldn’t have ran out to the battlefield alone - Spy even told him over and over, _‘If you run out there like a maniac, I can guarantee you will die in an instant.’_ and then he’d puff a little bit of cigarette smoke out of his mouth into the air.

Well, Scout knew one thing - he wasn’t dead yet; he might as well be at this point though. The agonizing pain from his lower half was starting to get unbearable, and the more he struggled to get free from the wooden planks on top of him, the more it physically tormented him.

“Medic..!”  
No response.

He started losing hope - maybe he would die here, alone, and it would be all his fault. He began struggling, pushing, trying _anything_ to get free. His legs felt numb and unbearable at the same time. ‘I just needa get lose. Maybe then I'll crawl my way outta here...’  
the pain..the pain was horrible - his screams got louder and louder with every small motion he made.

“Scout?” A voice echoed back to him.

“Doc..?” Scout called back, his eagerness immediately getting drowned out from the extreme affliction on his thighs. He heard footsteps get closer and closer to where he collapsed.

“Scout? What the hell happened?” He seemed frantic, yet his movements were steady and still.

“Uh... ya know, I put this wooden plank right on top of me. Though it would make a nice blanket.”

Medic didn’t seem too appeased by the joke, as he ignored it and began immediately lifting the plank up. He groaned as the plank started to raise - Scout watched as he felt the pressure fully subside from his legs. He quickly crawled out from where he was originally trapped, promptly collapsing onto the ground. He watched as Medic let the plank fall and turn to where he laid.

“Here, let's get you up.”

Medic lifted Scout’s limp body up off the ground, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. He groaned from the pain, but with Medic steadily and carefully bringing him back to the RED base, his legs didn’t hurt as bad as they would have if he had crawled all the way back to the base.

“Doc..” Scout croaked, “Do ya think I’ll be alright..?”

Medic nodded, adjusting Scout’s arm as it started to loosen his grip of the other’s shoulder. “Yes, I’ll be able to fix you up when we get back to the base.”

They continued the walk in silence. Scout could tell Medic wanted to say something, but he was too tired and sore to say anything else.

Once they both made it slowly back to the base, Medic began wrapping and healing Scout’s wounds. Every once in a while Scout would wince or moan, and the doctor would simply give Scout a reassuring pat on his shoulder. Scout watched Medic stitch and clean his injuries. Although, he could tell Medic was frustrated with him over what had just occurred.

“Hey, Medic, uh... I know that maybe I shouldn’t have went out there alone. I just wasn’t thinkin’, I just wanted to thank you..for savin’ me.” Medic dabbed some alcohol on one of the wounds, making Scout grimace in pain.

“You really worried me. I was looking for you everywhere, you got lucky I have good ears or I wouldn’t have been able to find you.”

He paused, leaning back and letting out a long, relieved sigh. “You know I care about you, Mein Liebe.” His voice didn’t sound as harsh or stressed as it did before; he seemed to finally be calming down.

Pushing up his glasses, Medic stood up, placing his lips against Scout’s for a brief moment. Scout was taken aback, but closed his eyes, accepting the loving gesture. They pull away from each other, still enjoying each other’s close presence.

“You know I worry for you, Scout.”

“I know, Doc.”

Scout buried his head in Medic’s shoulder, closing his eyes, easing into the moment.


End file.
